


The Pull of Fate

by jashykins



Series: Consequences of Ice and Fire [1]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Cousin Incest, Erotica, F/M, Incest, Sequel Series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-13 05:37:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14742947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jashykins/pseuds/jashykins
Summary: It has been years since the War for the Dawn. Jon Stark rules the North while Daenerys Targaryen and Jorah Mormont rule the South. There has been no fighting for such a long time. But there are still troubles to be dealt with.Jon struggles to convince Arya Stark to become Queen of the North. Daenerys and Jorah's daughter drives off every tutor. Rin and Jorah Kaari arrive in this version of Westeros and struggle to decide whether to stay or not.





	1. Fire in Winter

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel series to my fic series the Rin Duology. The series is based off a roleplay I'm doing.
> 
> I've changed the name of the Jorah Mormont who is married to Rin Kaari to Jorah Kaari. This due to the fact that there will be multiple POVs and having two of them being called Jorah Mormont would be too confusing. There will also be an in universe reason.
> 
> This part of the sequel series will be focused on becoming familiar with this version of Westeros as well as refreshing readers about the Rin Duology. Or just helping them understand that series a little without actually having to read that fic.
> 
> Until I finish the other fanfics I have lined up to be written (ending with a Game of Thrones alt s7/s8 fanfic), this series will be put on the back burner. This chapter should've taken 2-3 days to be written, at most, but it took around two weeks as I focused on other things.
> 
> The first chapter is more of a prologue to set up the world and a few of the important characters.

JORAH MORMONT  
"Not that way, you fool!" I yelled out loudly to the Northerner.

But my voice was drowned out by the chaos around me. The Night King's army had attacked Winterfell and it didn't look like the living would win. The dead had been frightening enough beyond the Wall but that had only been a glimpse of their power. The Northerner I had yelled out to went the wrong way and was brutally slain by the dead.

The only two people that needed to live this day were Daenerys Targaryen and Jon Snow. While they weren't officially married, they were good as wedded. Besides the love they showed towards each other, she was now carrying his child. She was supposed to be barren and her pregnancy came as a miracle to all. Well, at least all who had known of her barrenness.

I yelled out as I swung Heartsbane into more of the dead. But the gift from Samwell Tarly could only kill so many. The dead had covered the landscape and the living kept joining them. The Night King would find even more men after this battle. I looked up to the sky to see if Daenerys was coming in on Drogon. It wasn't likely as this wasn't the only battle going on. Due to how little anyone knew about the White Walkers, we were unaware of their strategy. We couldn't tell if the attack on Winterfell was the main battle or if these wights were just sent to wear us down. We couldn't tell which of the current battles was the most important.

Earlier a few men had run away from the battle. Earlier I had called them cowards. But now it seemed they had been right. If this attack was meant as a distraction, fighting now would make us too weak. I could understand the insistence of defending Winterfell no matter the danger, but it was pure insanity to keep fighting now.

I saw a horse run and I tried to see if I could intercept it. There was a small pile of corpses that if I could get to in time I would use it to jump onto the horse. The only downside of doing so was the fact that the dead could come alive at any moment. During this battle it was revealed the dead came alive again only at the insistence of a White Walker. The dead could take hours to come alive if need be.

I took a deep breath and ran for the pile. I needed to stay alive to see Daenerys again. I wanted to be angry about her choosing Jon but, the truth was, he was one of only two people I trusted with her heart. He also had a title and a name without a stain on it. The moment I stepped on the pile my musings stopped as the dead started to move.

The horse was still close enough for me to reach. It would be quite a jump but ma-I jumped. For a moment I was hanging onto the horse's side as my feet were inches above the ground. I grabbed the horse's neck and managed to swing myself into a sitting position. Battle cries drowned out my thoughts as I barely managed to calm the horse down. It moved in a tight circle which helped me kill a few wights as I started to run away from the castle.

"Retreat!" I yelled out. "Retreat!"

This battle was lost and men shouldn't be wasted so early in the war. Death should be honorable and there was no honor in wasting one's life. I knew shouting wouldn't help as everything was too chaotic for anyone to hear everything. Yet I tried and saw my efforts rewarded. Some men started retreating from the battle.

The moment I started going away from the battle a few arrows came towards me. Some of Jon's men must have been so afraid they had started to fire at anything. I groaned as one buried itself in my back. I pushed the pain away and focused on returning to Daenerys.

Before I was able to leave Winterfell in the distance, a wight aimed its sword at me. I yelled out as it managed to cut deep into my side. Heartsbane cut its head off and then I was free. No more wights followed me as blood poured out. With each hoofbeat it felt as if everything was a dream. But if this wasn't real, I would still make it to Khaleesi.

My name. I had to at least remember my name. Jorah Mormont. Ser Jorah Mormont of Bear Island. I was disgraced because I'd been foolish enough to seek the love of a woman who cared nothing for me. Had she stayed on Bear Island or had I run away from her? I remembered Essos. It was my home. No, not my home. It was a land that I had adapted to.

The cold was all around me. It pierced my skin. I wasn't in Essos now as it was snowing. The snow was like Daenerys' skin. It was beautiful but could be deadly if not watched. But Khaleesi was not ice, she was fire. Dragons. Two? No three. One of them had died beyond the Wall. That one was an enemy.

Jorah. Jorah Mormont. Was someone calling to me? There were many wounded men and women around me. Why were we fleeing? The dead. The dead had claimed Winterfell. A few of the living fell dead. We left them. We should've done something to them. Not buried but made sure they stayed dead. Hopefully someone would figure out what to do to the fallen.

I fell down onto sheets that were warm. Were people around me? My father was there with a concerned look in his eyes. He wanted to help but he could do nothing. No matter what I had done, he wouldn't let me die if he could help it. He was such a good man and I had failed him. I had failed him to such a great extent he had given Longclaw to Jon Stark. Jon Snow? In any case he had decided it no longer belonged to me. Or had I decided that? I had left it before I had fled into exile.

Suddenly a great darkness covered everything and then I woke up. I looked around and saw myself in a very familiar tent. It was my tent. Even in my delirious state I had found my way back. I groaned when I touched my side and my back. Both places were sore and showed signs someone had taken care of my wounds.

I relaxed and thought about the fall of Winterfell. It was a great loss as it was a symbol for all Northerners. If we managed to defeat the Night King it would be possible to rebuild the castle. The battle had started out organized and then turned into chaos. The dead had the advantage of their numbers always growing. Every battle, whether the living won or not, made them stronger.

Even as thoughts of the current state of Westeros filled my mind, I managed to fall back asleep. I opened my eyes and sitting beside my bed was Daenerys Targaryen. As always she was beyond compare. Her eyes showed strength as well as a hint of love. She had a kind heart even though, try as she might, she tried to hide it. I understood that she wanted to be strong and being too kind just invited danger. Unlike her usual complexion, there were clear signs of pregnancy.

Her stomach had gotten big enough that she had to have larger clothing made. Other parts of her had expanded from her tits to her toes. It had been amusing when she first found out her boots didn't fit. She had tried to make it seem as though nothing was wrong. It took myself, Tyrion, and Jon to convince her that her feet had grown. My first wife had been pregnant on multiple occasions, though she had never given me a living child, and I knew women could get self-conscious while pregnant.

"I was afraid you'd never return to me, Ser Jorah." Daenerys said with a sad smile.

"I nearly didn't." I replied. "An archer let fear get the better of him and a wight nearly finished me."

Khaleesi's already troubled face grew more so. She still blamed herself for my greyscale. She blamed herself for the brief amount of time when she thought I was going to die. Yet, against all odds, I had managed to be cured and come back to her service. Ever since then, though, she was worried whenever I left her sight. Going away to battle brought her more anxiety than usual.

"The maester said if the archer had aimed a little more to the right you'd be dead." Daenerys said nervously. "A little more to the right and you would have never made it back."

"But that didn't happen, Khaleesi." I reassured her and resisted touching her cheek. "I am alive and ready to serve you."

"Sometimes I wonder if I deserve you, my sweet bear."

"A lesser woman would have never taken me back into her service."

Her troubled face was replaced briefly by a smile. She needed to feel joy if she were to have her child. If a woman was too nervous there was a chance at a miscarriage. Daenerys did not deserve that to happen to her after everything she has been through. She had waited so long for another child that another shouldn't be taken away from her. She had waited so long to the point she gave up all hope for having another child.

"A greater woman wouldn't have exiled you in the first place." Daenerys replied.

"I wronged you." I told her. "I spied on you and lied to you."

"But you had changed. The man who came to me on my wedding wasn't the same one I exiled."

"I still deserved punishment."

"Sometimes I think you're too hard on yourself."

I didn't disagree with her out loud but she was wrong. When you did wrong you had to punished. The gods or men would decide your fate. I had run away from exile with my second wife to escape execution. The gods then gave me a much crueler fate than death. My second wife left me and I had to live in a foreign land alone.

As my eyes looked over Daenerys I realized the gods had also given me a gift. They had given me a chance at redemption. I never expected to be redeemed, not after what I'd done, but that didn't matter to me now. What mattered was that I was by Khaleesi's side where I belonged. She was the home that I would never leave.

"You need to speak to me about something." I said.

"Yes," Daenerys replied. "I...I want to break things off with Jon Snow."

"Why?"

Jon and her had seemed happy together. He was a loyal man and one of the few that deserved her. He had an unblemished name and title. I hadn't meant to question her decision so callously, but the news came as a surprise. Daenerys smiled and shook her head.

"I knew the news would come as a shock to you." Khaleesi said. "We've been in love and I'm having his child. Everything looked clear for awhile. I'd have a noble king by my side that would never desert me. When he found out he had Targaryen blood in him...we haven't slept together since. He's told me that breaking things off with me is something he wants to think about clearly. He doesn't know if his feelings are due to his upbringing, the fear of the war, or if he truly feels them."

"So you want to stop the relationship?" I asked. "You want that power instead of giving it to him?"

"No. I can't find the words to say what I mean. I guess it's because I've wanted to break things off with him for awhile now."

Khaleesi had been doubting her love for Jon? Part of me wanted to jump on the opportunity and tell her that she should. That she should let Jon go and have me in her bed. I wanted to let her claim me until there was no difference between us. The image of her climaxing underneath me nearly made me break my calm expression.

"This would be the best time to tell him you want him out of your bed." I told her as I did my best to be neutral. "Jon won't sense any betrayal on your part. He might even see it as you respecting his wishes and leaving him. He might be afraid to tell you to go. You are...forceful at times."

Daenerys smiled. She had two dragons and had used them to burn people alive. We had talked about that before and she had promised never to do so again. But her reputation still proceeded her and people feared being eaten by her children. Of course Jon didn't fear being eaten by dragons now. Him and Khaleesi had formed too close of a bound for that ever to happen.

"Why do you want to break things off with him?" I asked Daenerys again. "Jon is a perfect match for you. He is the ice to your flames."

"I know he's the best match for me." She said with pain in her voice. "He is young and good-looking. Just running my fingers through his hair is thrilling. He is the most noble person I have ever met. Jon cares for the common folk and not because he has something to gain from it. He is an amazing man and there will be few like him in the future. It makes no sense for me to break things off with him. Yet...I don't want him. Maybe I don't want what is best for me."

"If your mind is set on this path, I will not argue differently. What about the North? Will you still claim it or will you give it back to Jon?"

"I know Jon doesn't care about being a king but he knows about keeping the Northerner's loyalties. If I give the North back to him then his kingdom will be more likely to be peaceful. I don't need Seven Kingdoms, I'll do with six."

A break between North and South. It would be a terrifying thought if I were to forget it wouldn't be a violent separation. Jon and Daenerys were friendly with each other and I doubted that would change. The South would have an ally in the North. If anything ever threatened Westeros again then everyone would unite. This place now knew what the end looked like and that there needed to be unity to fight it.

That would be the early years after the end of the War for the Dawn. But eventually people would begin to forget the reasons for what happened in Westeros so long ago. No, not long ago. It could take as little as ten or twenty years for someone to start a rebellion. Maybe sooner even. It would take good rulers for both the North and South to remain stable for generations.

"Do you think it's possible he will accept my proposal?" Daenerys asked.

"It is a good one." I told her. "Jon won't have to deal with incest nor any rebellions that might arise because he bent the knee."

"And what about our child?"

"I don't know, Khaleesi. That is the only thing that Jon may not fully accept letting go."

Jon's father had died by the hands of Robert Baratheon. His mother had died after giving birth to him. Only recently had he learned about his true heritage. He had learned that his father was Rhaegar Targaryen and not Eddard Stark. He had learned his mother was Lyanna Stark and not some random whore. Jon knew what it was like to never know your parents while growing up.

"What if I allow him to stay in communication?" Daenerys asked. "I will also tell our child the truth of their heritage."

"So your child won't wonder like he did." I said and nodded. "That could work. Do you have another suitor in mind?"

"Yes."

She had said it so quickly that I was shocked. It couldn't be me she wanted, of course, so who else? Jaime Lannister had proved himself to be a decent man but his heart seemed to be with Brienne of Tarth. My mind kept going to every man that would be a good fit. I even went to men such as Tyrion Lannister.

"Can you guess?" Daenerys asked as she blushed.

The way she looked at me and her embarrassment gave me my answer. I hadn't dared believe and yet here was my proof. My hand was shaking as I placed it behind Daenerys' head. For a moment we just looked at each other. There were many others that were more suited to the position of king than I. But if my love wanted me I would not deny her.

After a moment of hesitation she leaned her head down to mine and we kissed. It was all that I had expected and more. Her lips were soft and fierce at the same time. How she kissed me wasn't the way a queen would and yet there was a regal air to it.

"You don't mind that the child isn't fathered by you?" Daenerys asked once we had stopped.

"Khaleesi," I told her and smiled. "It doesn't matter to me. What I have always desired is your happiness. Though I don't often say it, I care for your dragons so because they are your children. Not by blood, but you have taken them as your offspring and therefore I will protect them. The same is true of the child that's now in your womb. Your child does not have my blood, but it is your offspring and therefore I will protect it."

"It took you some time to adore my dragons so. What a lousy father you are."

I smiled and then we both broke out into laughter.


	2. Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After going to the wrong time, Rin and Jorah Kaari find temporary refuge in Westeros. But with Jon Stark having a child, the stay might not be so temporary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter begins in the Animorphs Universe. If you're not familiar with the series, don't worry.

RIN KAARI  
"Left!" Jorah shouted.

I pulled my wings close to my body and dove to the left. I only opened them when I felt a weak thermal beneath me. Using the thermal, I managed to flap my wings and rise above the Andalite fighters. The green sky didn't offer me anywhere to hide as my scales shown just bright enough in the darkness.

"I doubt this is what you had in mind, Rin." My husband muttered under his breath.

When I had made the turn it had felt as if Jorah was barely holding onto me. Surprising what a few centuries can do for a dragon rider. I wasn't a true dragon, of course. It was centuries ago in Essos, one of the many realities that the continent was in, that I connected with a dragon. When she had died her spirit had never left me. Among other things, she gave me her life span and the ability to turn into a dragon. Another lifespan I had inherited in my time had come from being one half of Lightbringer. Now I shared my lifespan with Jorah.

Through a series of maneuvers I made two Andalite fighters nearly crash into each other. I could easily turn around and damage the fighters with my dragon fire. But I did not want to kill them. It was not their fault I had made a mistake and ended up here. After the last reality we had spent time in, I had wanted to have a vacation with Jorah. Something simple so we could recover from our past adventure.

The plan had been to go to the very first instance that a Yeerk infested a Gedd. It was that point that eventually lead to the war between Yeerks and Andalites. After that war there would be some tentative peace between the two species. The moment when a Yeerk decided to infest a Gedd was monumental. It was also a moment in time that there would be no danger to myself or Jorah.

I flapped my wings as hard as I could. Jorah directed me to fly as far away from the lone Andalite settlement as I could. While I was much larger than before and could fly fast, the centaur-like aliens had technology on their hands. That meant they could keep up with me and it might be near impossible to lose them. Hopefully they would feel drawn back to others of their kind and so decide chasing me was not worth it.

Jorah had been right in saying that I hadn't meant for this. Instead of going to the point in time when the first Yeerk to infest a Gedd happened, I had gone much further in time. I had gone to the point in time where the Yeerks had felt trapped by the Andalites and decided to rebel. The Andalites had then decided to blame the incident on Prince Seerow instead of the species' farce that they called diplomacy. Hence the Andalites pursuing me were a little more aggressive than normal.

A few shots hit my scales before I was able to dodge them. One downside of my huge size was the fact that I couldn't be as nimble as before. A small enemy could take down a large one because of the freedom of movement. That is if the enemy was skilled enough. I wasn't afraid of being shot as it would take a lot of firepower to even damage me in this form. My worry was all about Jorah. If he was shot he wouldn't die, but I would have to waste time getting him. With the Andalites trying to kill me that wouldn't be easy.

I turned around and breathed fire at the Andalite fighters. I singed one but didn't bring it down. While I was changing to more offensive tactics, I reached out with my mind to sense other realities. It didn't matter which reality I chose as long as it was peaceful. As long as it allowed Jorah and myself time to relax before moving on.

[Westeros.] I told Jorah. [It will just be a momentary stop.]

I wouldn't stop in the version, the reality, of the Westeros I had grown up in. But it would be similar enough. With my mind I could feel the Westeros reality and tried to quickly find a pathway to it. Over the centuries finding pathways had become much easier. Though, as my current situation proved, there were still problems.

I rolled over and avoided shredder fire. As the beams of light passed me by I reflected on how well I could communicate with Jorah now. Before it was impossible to talk to him while in my dragon form. After so many years of practicing with the communication techniques used by the Rasiki, we were able to speak together with our minds. Sometimes communicating in ways that mere words couldn't.

"Does it have you in it?" Jorah asked.

[No.] I replied.

Just as one of the Andalite fighters shot at Jorah we were in Westeros. The sky was full of stars and I breathed a sigh of relief. By the night sky I could tell it was a few years after the War for the Dawn. I laughed and my roar seemed to shake the sky. With a small glance to the ground far below me I could tell it was the Vale. Once I had killed Little Robin, the land ruled by House Arryn fell under my House's rule. With that small conquest House Kaari finally had a home again. In my days of ruling there had been dragons raised here. But now I couldn't catch any scent of one. The wind didn't hint that one was approaching.

[Dragons haven't again taken the land.] I said. [I think it is because a version of me doesn't exist in this place.]

"It could be that the curse our House left has yet to be removed." Jorah added.

Our House. For so long he had retained the name of Mormont. But after so much time together he had taken the name of Kaari. It was a very human way of showing his devotion to me. It was something I didn't understand but made him happy. In the end such a foolish human sentiment did not make me mad. In some realities us having the same last name made fitting in easier.

"I wonder if House Arryn still rules." Jorah said. "Though I think we shouldn't get too close to the Eyrie in case anyone notices us. Do I exist here?"

I had to be close to a person, or have been around them often, to single out their unique scent. Though scent isn't the perfect word for what I mean. It was feelings, visions, sounds, and smells that allowed me to expertly track a person. Each version of a person had their own unique scent to them. Yet my Jorah's scent and another Jorah's scent were similar enough. With my mind I reached out to every part of this new reality. Some scents were familiar though I couldn't place them.

[Yes, you are alive here.] I finally replied. [Which means we need to be careful.]

Neither of us knew what this Jorah's situation was like. For all we knew this version of him could be evil. While Alex was a very distant version of him, he still had my husband's face. After all these years I could finally think of him without imagining his death. Alex hadn't been a good man. There was always an evil side to him. An evil side that had lessened over the course of our relationship. Only at the end had he been able to become a good man. Alex proved that there could be evil variations of people.

Connected to this reality's Jorah was, was an odd scent. It was a combination of two people I had known. It was the combination of two Targaryens. One who I had served and then turned mad. The other who had died under the insanity of the Night King. The way the scent combined the scents of Daenerys Targaryen and Jon Stark told me it was their child.

"You sense something else, Rin?" Jorah asked.

[There is a child.] I said as I forced my mind to form coherent thoughts. [I sense the fire of House Targaryen and the ice of House Stark. Those two bloodlines flow thick in this child's veins. They make a beautiful song that echoes throughout this world though she is still young. Her song will become louder as time goes on. Jon and Daenerys had a child in this reality.]

"Are they alive?"

I reached out with my mind. Through the child's scent I was able to easily track Jon and Daenerys. I nearly stopped flying when I felt the strength of Jon's blood. I had not expected to ever feel my husband ever again. His death still haunted Jorah's mind.

[He is alive.] I said. [He is well and vibrant. I do not sense anything wrong in his scent.]

Down below I could see a few fires from weary travelers and smoke coming from homes. I did my best to avoid any major castles or towns. Even though it wasn't likely that I would be noticed, I wouldn't take the chance. If we stayed here, and the presence of the child made me think that was a possibility, no one yet needed to know about my dragon form. Every advantage I had would be used. That meant a certain level of secrecy.

"And Daenerys?" Jorah asked warily.

I didn't want to search for the Targaryen. There was a fear in me that warned about the queen I had once served. I remembered her hugging me in the Raqus estate and her killing my child in the Dragonpit. I remembered her before and after the madness had taken her. Since Jorah couldn't bear to kill her, I had taken the duty upon myself. I had hoped by doing so I would spit in the face of the gods. Jorah was Azor Ahai and Daenerys was Nissa Nissa. But it turned out I, along with my sword Alexander, were the two pieces of Lightbringer.

I pushed that fear aside as it was foolish. If she was alive she could be good. Daenerys could've resisted the madness that was in her blood. She might not have gotten with Yara Greyjoy and Cersei Lannister. She could've remained a good queen. She could've stayed the queen that I had served.

[Yes, she is alive.] I replied. [I can't tell if she is good or evil.]

"Is she with Jon?" Jorah asked and then laughed. "No, you wouldn't be able to tell that. Distances don't exist to your bloodsense."

Jorah and Daenerys had decided not to be together. They had decided that they wouldn't work together. Daenerys had felt as if she had wronged my husband too greatly. In this reality that could be different. So why would she have Jon's child and not be with him? Maybe all three were together. Maybe she had fucked Jon and decided not to be with him after. I had fucked Chris and not slept with him after that. Sometimes things happened.

"We can discuss Jon and Khaleesi later." Jorah said with a sigh. "Right now we need to rest."

I roared in agreement. Luckily Jorah and myself had been to a place where we had been able to wear his old clothing. Our garments would fit right in with the Westerosi sensibilities. No one would look at us and guess the truth. I stretched out with all my senses to find a location not many people would be at. If only a few men looked up and saw me they wouldn't be believed. It was night and the human mind tended to play tricks on itself then.

Over an hour was spent trying to find the perfect spot. A few places didn't have a lot of people but there wasn't a way for my massive form to make a landing. Finally there was a spot that would be just big enough. I pulled my wings tightly against me and dove. Jorah's grip on me hardly seemed to be there. He trusted me and his skills too much to be frightened now. I opened my wings and glided awhile until I was close to the ground. With a few flaps of my wings I made a graceful landing.

My husband quickly got off of me. I changed back into my human form and breathed a sigh. The sigh was partially relief of having survived and also sadness of leaving my dragon form. I liked flying as even when there was a battle, there was a peacefulness to it that you didn't get on the ground. My dragon form was large and had the whiteness of an Ice dragon. That made sense as my dragon had been a hybrid of ice and fire. My human form had pale white skin, red hair with bits of gold so that it sometimes appeared that my hair was on fire, and eyes that were a strange green color that echoed the wildfire that was trapped inside me.

Jorah, as always, looked regal. His sharp cheekbones and blue eyes always made him look angry. To most people it was as if he were annoyed at them constantly. But those who he let into his circle could see his many expressions. He was a bear though at times he looked like a wolf to me.

"There's a house nearby." I told Jorah.

"We could spend the night there." He said.

I brushed the hilt of Alexander with my fingers to reassure myself. Jorah gripped the hilt of Longclaw to do the same. As I was a human I had magic to aid me. Even if my sword was taken from me, I had many ways to kill an enemy. Even if I couldn't use magic anymore, I was still a deadly force of nature. It wouldn't do to allow oneself to depend too much on any sense or source of power.

Our footsteps brought us close to the house where a man was looking up at the night sky. He didn't have any worry except for the simple things in life. It was good to indulge those needs from time to time. Jorah and I had both lived so long that we usually left the great conflicts to play out without interfering.

"Your Grace," The man said and knelt in the direction of my husband. "What have I done to deserve such an honor?"

Jorah and I shared our minds in a way greater than words. We needed to think of our next set of actions quickly. This reality's version of Jorah had also become a king. Unless Daenerys restarted her House's tradition of polygamy, Jon would be King of the North still. So it must have been a one night stand with Jaehaerys Targaryen. My love needed to say a phrase that would not alert the commoner to the truth.

"It is by mere accident that I come here." Jorah said sternly. "I ask that you do not tell anyone, especially the Queen, that I have erred so."

"I understand." The man said and stood up. "The North and South do not need to know of your embarrassment."

North and South. That must mean Westeros was divided with Daenerys ruling the South and Jon ruling the North. I looked at Jorah as now the hard part of the conversation was going to begin. I didn't exist in this reality. I was not supposed to be here. For all the man knew I was merely a beautiful woman that was traveling with the King of the South.

"And who is this woman?" The man asked while leering at me.

"A traveler I ran across while lost." Jorah said and raised one of his eyebrows. "She is not yours to do with as you like. If not for her I might be dead now. And if you do raise a hand against her...she is one of the most talented fighters I have ever come across."

The man's gaze immediately became more respectful. He might have questions about who I was, but he knew those weren't his to ask. He wouldn't want to get in the way of politics as he was a simple man. I could tell he would not harm us. The most harm we could expect from him would be disrespectful glances towards me. In the grand scheme of things, looks meant nothing without the ability to harm.

"Forgive me, Your Grace." The man replied.

"We need a place to stay for the night." Jorah said. "We were wondering if you'd lend us a bed until morning."

"As you wish."

It would make sense for the man to assume the King of the South was having an affair. That the only reason secrecy was being asked was so Daenerys didn't find out about it. If the man started any rumors they would be quickly dismissed. If people were to look into the rumors they would find that Jorah Mormont was nowhere near the Vale. Technically a little outside the Vale.

[Will we be leaving in the morning?] Jorah asked and a smile tugged at his lips.

[No.] I replied, giving him the answer he expected. [We need to check if R'hllor is a Nieth in this reality. If so, we need to kill him.]

[And the fact that Jon's child is alive plays no factor in your decision?]

In my life I had learned that loyalty was the most valuable thing. When you were poor and close to death, loyalty could save you. Even though my Jon was dead, I still owed loyalty to him. That loyalty extended to this reality's Jon's child.

[You know the answer to that.] I replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only when I started to write this chapter did I realize how much mind-to-mind communication there could be in the series.


	3. By the Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin and Jorah Kaari debate on what to do.

"Your grace." The man said and opened the door to a small room.  
  
It smelled unclean like the rest of the house. I imagined that if I cleaned the house for centuries the stench would never go away. Instead of disgusting me, it made me happy. It made it easier to imagine I was back with my pack. It was easier to imagine the burdens that tore at me didn't yet exist.  
  
"I am sorry that I couldn't clean up better." The man said with some embarrassment.  
  
"It will do." Jorah said simply.  
  
We waited until the man couldn't be heard anymore. I sat down on the edge of the bed and closed my eyes. The scent of Jon's child would not leave my mind. It called me to this place and demanded I stay. Yet I knew staying here might not be for the best. I had given up all leadership of Westeros to others. If this continent was to fall, I would leave the final decision to the gods. This wasn't even my Westeros and so I had even less of a claim to its destiny.  
  
"We're not leaving." Jorah replied and sat beside me. "Though that would be the best option."  
  
"The child..." I mused. "We could look after him or her for a little while. This world hardly seems to be on the brink of war. It is peaceful. If there is a war then we can leave."  
  
"I have never known you to join a cause and then leave the war."  
  
He rested his hand on my knee and squeezed it. I looked in his eyes and tried to lie. But that didn't work with him. Not after we had known each other for so long. If the child was in danger I would defend her. The sense of her being female lingered in her sense. No, that wasn't it. I missed my children I had left behind. My husbands Alex Isaacs, Sam Isaacs, Jon Stark, and Tristan Throin had all given me children I had abandoned. All of those children I couldn't take with me through my travels. They belonged in their own realities and not the many I traversed.  
  
"As you've felt such a deep connection between the child and this reality's Jorah, I'd assumed the child is protected by him." Jorah reassured me. "And you know how attentive I am to those I protect."  
  
Yes, the child would be in good hands. There was no need for me to stay here and make sure she was safe. All that needed to be done was leave her in Jorah Mormont's good care. As she was connected to Jorah and he was married to Daenerys, that meant the child also had the protection of the Mother of Dragons. There was no reason Jorah and I should stay here.  
  
"This reality's Jorah has married Daenerys." I said. "And they rule the South. So she is sane."  
  
"She more than deserves the Iron Throne." Jorah replied. "She managed everything without turning mad. And Jon more than deserves to rule the North. Has he married?"  
  
"You were married twice before me, my love. You know that being married doesn't mean one has a child. The only child with his blood I sensed was the one he had with Daenerys."  
  
I could tell my husband had more questions to ask. I also knew he wouldn't ask them as I couldn't answer them. Just as I had the weakness of the child, he had the weakness of Jon. In our original reality he, Jon, and myself had been married. To me being married to Jon was nothing more than a need to continue the Kaari line. For Jorah, however, it was something much more. The two men had loved each other. When Jon had been killed by the Night King, Jorah had been broken.  
  
"Even if he isn't with someone, you would be interfering too much by wooing him." I told him. "Jon would be confused as you aren't the only Jorah in this reality. Besides, weren't you the one saying we shouldn't stay here? That we should move on?"  
  
"If we stay long enough then I can have but a glance of him." Jorah replied.  
  
"I know you as well as you know me. You couldn't resist just looking at him. You would bed him if at all possible."  
  
I closed my eyes and remembered how primal it was when they first had sex. It was right after the Battle for Bear Island. They felt such a need for each other that they made love in the snow. I opened my eyes to see my husband looking at me. We both knew we had reached an impasse in our argument.  
  
"We need to see someone that can help us find out more." I finally said. "Someone that we know can be trusted."  
  
"Is Bronn alive?" Jorah asked.  
  
"I am going to find out."  
  
Bronn and I had a very complicated relationship. In the aftermath of Euron Greyjoy attacking Daenerys' fleet, I had been sent to Westeros by the Rasiki. The process of teleporting another was unstable. You could think of a destination and yet couldn't fully control where the person would end up. I had happened to land by the Lannister army. When I was about to give birth to Jeor Kaari, I had decided to give myself up. If my child were to live I couldn't be wandering around on my own.  
  
When I was escorted to King's Landing Cersei Lannister, who at that time was the queen, imagined unique tortures for me. She delighted in tormenting me both mentally and physically. At one point she demanded I get pregnant. I fought off my first rapist and then Bronn offered me a deal. Instead of the violent sex that would leave me even more broken, he would fuck me so that my body wouldn't suffer. He wasn't there when I had to drink moon tea and the child was aborted. Yet after that we had formed a short lived romance. I still didn't know if my feelings for him were born out of torment or if they were true.  
  
I reached out with my mind and tried to pick up his scent. It was one that had a unique taste to it. One that tasted of blood and sweat. There was even the smell of lovemaking. He was a man that went for personal glory over the betterment of the world. He wanted both what he felt was his and to be left alone. Bronn would be the perfect man to talk to if I wanted to keep my secrets. His scent was tied to the scent of a stag.  
  
"Bronn is at Storm's End." I said to Jorah. "At least I sense House Baratheon. It could be that the House survived and he has married into it. In any case he is where our own Bronn lived. After all this time he has a castle."  
  
"And most likely doesn't want to be disturbed." Jorah replied. "Which means if we stay we'll need to convince him to help us. It'd be better if you appeared to him first. We'll have to hope he falls in love with your beauty like ours did."  
  
"He has a soft spot for beautiful women but he isn't stupid. He's not my Bronn so I will not go further than I have to."  
  
"Agreed."  
  
I wouldn't have sex with Bronn ever again. For awhile after I had been freed from Cersei's torments, I had longed for him to touch me. For him to make love to me. Those feelings had long since passed. Besides, I highly doubted there would be any point in seducing the man. He was a womanizer and his loyalty was different than most. However, he was smart and would sense a trap. If he decided to react poorly to me then he could put the current plan in danger. We had no one else in this world we could trust. Daenerys, Jorah, and Jon were much too connected with the politics of this reality. Daenerys and Jorah ruled the South and Jon ruled the North. There wasn't any possibility that our meeting them could be kept secret.  
  
"Is it destined that Bronn always gets a castle?" Jorah mused.  
  
"Nothing is destined." I replied. "There are connections that go between realities, but nothing is for certain. This world's Jorah never met me nor does he know me. However, if I approach him he will start to be pulled towards me. It doesn't mean he ever has to react to those feelings, but those emotions will be there. Our Daenerys went mad and this one has remained sane."  
  
"Or else both she and I have gone mad."  
  
I chuckled at his joke. Yet he had a point I should consider a possibility. While my Jorah had remained sane, there were other versions of him that hadn't. Ones that had released a deadly virus in the nightmare. I shivered at the memory. The people that had been affected were turned into zombies. Creatures whose only thoughts had been to kill. I had started the Mormonts to find a cure and I had eventually succeeded. But there had been many loses until I got to that point.  
  
"You're thinking of Alex and Sam." Jorah said and I nodded. "You shouldn't worry about this reality's Jorah. Those two were far removed from me."  
  
"Doctors Alexander and Samuel Isaacs." I replied. "At the end Alex proved his worth. He sacrificed everything for me at the end. He gave up his love and identity so I'd be safe. So that there would be a chance that I could escape. Yet his sacrifice was in vain and I was captured."  
  
"So even if this version of me is mad, you could turn him."  
  
"No, I didn't turn the others. I never erased their madness as it still ate away at them. Their love for me made it easier for them to be noble. But if at any point I told them to give in to their desires, they would have done so. I wouldn't have made them noble men if I could. Their darkness reflected my own."  
  
"It's why you stayed with Alex for so long."  
  
Yes, that was exactly why. I fell in love with a darkness that was so similar to my own. It was a romance that started slowly and yet our passion increased quickly. Only after the death of our first child did I realize what had happened. We both changed to the point we were able to fall in love yet again. That was when Eve was born and proved to be the final test on if we would stay together. My daughter's face sometimes still kept me up at night. I should've returned to her and explained things. Not just to her but to Sam and Eyrie. My son would know the truth about me by now. I had to trust that they would continue their lives without me. I had to trust that with all those I left behind.  
  
"You reflect my goodness." I said with a sad smile. "You're the part of me that can be noble."  
  
Jorah leaned his head down and kissed me. Even after all these years my body reacted as if it were my first night with him. My need for him was constant and strong no matter how many centuries we remained together. The kiss started off soft and then turned rough. For a moment we paused to look into each other's eyes. I felt, as I always did when looking at him, that I could face any horrors as long as he was by my side. Nothing could lessen my resolve as long as I had his embrace to look forward to.  
  
The sheets reminded me of the wild as Jorah roughly pushed me down. The way he mounted me was animalistic. He kissed my neck as he slowly took off my pants. The moment he could, he stuck two fingers in me. I bit my lower lip as he bit my neck. I did my best to avoid crying out in pleasure. No need to cause too many rumors in this small house.  
  
Jorah's mouth found mine again and I clumsily undid his pants. His cock was large and hard. He stood up. A smile formed on my face as I was excited to see my love's game. He took my legs to the edge of the bend and knelt. He kissed me softly and slowly up to my cunt. Each kiss lingered and made me lose control. It felt as if anticipation would be the death of me. As if the pleasure that was coursing through my veins would kill me.  
  
"Jo...raaah..." I moaned softly.  
  
Jorah breathed gently on my cunt and my knuckles turned white as I clutched at the covers. I looked at his smile right before he started to eat me out. As always his tongue found the places that would easily send me over the edge and yet he held me back from climaxing. I focused my mind and reached out. With a few simple commands we were both naked and he was still kneeling.  
  
"My love," Jorah said with a grin as he stopped. "You do not fight fair."  
  
[No, I don't.] I moaned loudly into his mind and he let out a cry of pleasure.  
  
He was spurned on by my psychic cry and pulled me onto the floor. The impact didn't bother me and made me yearn for him more. He entered me quickly as he kissed my lips. His thrusts didn't start gently and only increased in intensity. My nails dug into his shoulders as I felt myself quickly coming to the edge. This time my husband was not in the mindset to play any games. He and I were caught in the moment. We rolled so that at different points we were on top. Suddenly he stood up and pushed me against a wall.  
  
I wrapped my legs around his waist in an attempt to make him go deeper. To his credit each thrust of his cock did its best to penetrate to the very center of me. Through heated touches and kisses, I found myself thrown down on the bed with Jorah on top. We bit each other's shoulders as we came in an attempt to be silent.  
  
Jorah rolled off of me and I smiled at him. We positioned ourselves so that my head was on his chest and his fingers went through my hair.  
  
"Sometimes I feel like we're new lovers." Jorah said with a small chuckle.  
  
"Or we're not stable." I replied. "What stable people decide to fuck in such a precarious position?"  
  
"There is always the hope that we will leave after meeting with Bronn."  
  
By my love's tone I could tell he didn't truly believe we were leaving soon. Ever since I sensed the child we were doomed to stay. This was a time of peace which meant, hopefully, that no wars would start. But wars tended to follow each other. It had been a miracle that I had let my Westeros have two hundred years of peace.  
* * *  
"I'm sorry that I don't have better food to serve you." The man apologized.  
  
Our host had given Jorah and myself bread and a thick broth to eat. It had already been clear that he was poor and far from wealthy. Besides that he was showing us kindness in giving food. Though that was probably due to the fact that he thought the king was in his house. Humans acted more kind to those in authority. At least most. There were always outliers that scoffed at the idea others deserved respect purely because of their positions.  
  
"It is good." Jorah replied and the man nodded.  
  
I could tell by his tone he didn't care. There were more important things on his mind than mere food. We had both eaten worse in our journeys. There had been times when we hadn't been able to eat for days. The fact we could be well fed today meant a lot. It meant we could better conserve our strength for later.  
  
[We'll have to walk until nightfall.] I said.  
  
[I thought after a few hours you could transform.] Jorah argued.  
  
[In Essos I could hide the truth, in Westeros it is different. The quickest way to Storm's End will have too many people.]  
  
[You're being overly cautious.]  
  
[You'd be worried if I wasn't.]  
  
My husband had to hold back the chuckle that threatened to escape from his throat. After breakfast Jorah and myself started to leave. Before we could, though, the man gave us supplies. We could've gotten to Storm's End without them but it would've been rude to refuse.  
  
"Thank you, again." Jorah said and handed me the supplies to carry.  
  
"I only wish I had some horses to give you." The man replied. "There is a tavern close by that has a decent sized stable. I am sure that you will find the prices favorable."  
  
"I am sure we will."  
  
Horses. Demons with four legs. Useless creatures that humans loved to use for transportation. I kept my face blank of emotions. Once nightfall came then we could make it to our destination in a few short hours at most. More if we had to lengthen our journey over a series of days.  
  
"I haven't been to King's Landing before," The man continued. "But other travelers have told me the quickest ways to get there. I am sure the Queen will want you by her side soon."  
  
"I know the ways." I replied. "We do thank you for your help."  
  
"I am wondering if I may have something in return for helping you."  
  
"Your silence will earn you your life."  
  
"My companion means to say that you will be rewarded in the future."  
  
[We have nothing to pay with, Jorah.] I explained.  
  
[After two-hundred years of ruling Westeros, I expected your wilder tendencies to be in the past.] Jorah said with a sigh.  
  
With a few more minutes of good-byes, Jorah and myself started to make our journey to Storm's End.


	4. Another Half

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jorah Mormont wakes up from a nightmare and deals with another disgruntled tutor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sarisa Targaryen belongs to James Goodsped. He has graciously allowed me to use her.

JORAH MORMONT  
I was walking around Bear Island in my dream. In the skies there was a fierce battle between dragons and dragon-like creatures. It was chaotic in the skies. On the ground there was fighting but there was serenity to it. What was happening and who the enemy was was unclear to me. All that I knew was there was someplace I had to be.  
  
The scenery blurred around me and Daenerys stood in front of me. There was a look of pure insanity in her eyes. There was a figure behind her. It felt ancient and familiar. Something was pulling me towards it. Suddenly there was no other desire in me than to connect with it. My hands reached out and a blinding pain overtook my body.  
  
"Jorah!" Khaleesi cried out.  
  
"Ah!" My mouth yelled.  
  
I kept screaming for a few minutes until nothing came out. There had been many things in my life that would give me nightmares. Staining my House's name and all the horrors from the War for the Dawn were the greatest. This nightmare wasn't from anything I remembered. No great battle had occurred on Bear Island. Daenerys, who was lying beside me, had not turned mad like her father. It couldn't be a vision as I didn't experience those.  
  
"Yes?" I managed to ask.  
  
"What were you dreaming about?" Daenerys asked with worry thick in her voice.  
  
"I can't explain it. I felt something."  
  
I kissed her forehead gently. This didn't reassure her as she could clearly tell I was still shaken. If she went crazy, like in the dream, I would have to kill her. She trusted me the most and wouldn't expect me to betray her. That thought frigthened me nearly as much as the figure. There was a bond between me and it, of that I was sure. But what kind of bond?  
  
"You're thinking about it." She said. "Try and explain it."  
  
"It sickens me too much." I replied.  
  
"I will love you no matter what you do. You are my king and husband."  
  
It had been a beautiful thing when we had been married. Shortly after the Night King's defeat, we had been married. The joy of the ceremony and our survival, made us more passionate than usual in bed. Well, when we managed to make love in bed. Until one month after the wedding we had thought Daenerys was pregnant. But that hadn't been the case. Which turned out to be a good thing as Sarisa was enough to keep us busy.  
  
"You went crazy in my dream." I said and then couldn't speak another word.  
  
"I won't go mad." Daenerys reassured me. "If madness didn't overtake me while fighting the dead, I am sure to remain sane now."  
  
"I know, it's just a nightmare."  
  
I could say the words and know the nightmare would never happen. Yet it still haunted me and there was doubt if it would ever leave my mind. Maybe I would write Lyanna Mormont soon to make sure Bear Island wasn't in danger.  
  
Daenerys took my hand and put it on one of her tits. The nightgown she wore didn't do much to hide her figure. Instead it hugged her and made it more than easy to become aroused. Without meaning to I started to squeeze her tit.  
  
"Relax, my sweet bear." Daenerys whispered.  
  
I put my hand down the front of her nightgown. She kissed my arm as my finger grazed her nipple. It hardened instantly. We smiled at each other and kissed. I continued to play with her nipple as we kissed. Then a misplaced move on my part started to tear her outfit. She grinned at me and lay flat on her back. She wanted to be my prey now. She wanted to be owned by me.  
  
I took my place over her and spent a moment taking her in. Her tits moved up and down with each breath and one finger revealed that she was already wet. Had she been aroused before my nightmare or were simple touches still enough to set her off?  
  
With my teeth I continued the original tear. She moved slightly as my mouth went lower and lower. It took a few more times until there was a large enough opening for me to taste her. With a flick of my tongue I made her shiver and blowing slightly made her moan. She pushed my head to her cunt. A part of me wanted to tease her more and yet my body was resisting the idea.  
  
There she was in front of my face. I could smell her sweet scent and with minimal effort the taste could be in my mouth. Without meaning to, I started to eat her out. She used her legs and feet to press my face closer to her. I was no longer Jorah Mormont, I was an animal with simple needs.  
  
I grabbed her hips and tried to push my face even closer to her. It didn't matter to me that my lungs were finding it hard to breathe. There was no need for air when I had her. When there was hardly any air in my lungs she came. I swallowed every part of her that I could find. She pulled away from me and I hurriedly took off my clothing.  
  
"I am very relaxed." I growled. "Extremely relaxed."  
  
Khaleesi was able to remove her clothing with one movement. The destroyed garment lay discarded on the bed. We made our way to the fireplace. The wood wasn't burning as it was spring. There was great heat caused by our lovemaking. Knowing what my love wanted, I started the fire.  
  
She stuck her hand in when the flames were high enough. Even though I knew what to expect, it always worried me when she played this trick. It worried me the most when she touched me with her unburnt hand. Feeling the unharmed hand on my chest made me shiver. She was alive and mine.  
  
We put out the fire and she pushed me down. Even though she wasn't stronger then me, I would never harm her. It felt more than right for her to mount me. I closed my eyes and held back a moan as I entered her. She was as wet as before. She didn't start riding me until my eyes opened.  
  
I took her head in my hands and we kissed. As she fucked me harder our kisses deepened. We moaned into each other and the vibrations excited me. She didn't allow me to turn her over even though that was what I yearned to do. I wanted to be on top but I wouldn't disagree with my queen. Sometimes it felt I was hers much more than she was mine.  
  
"Kh...en..." I moaned and felt myself approach the edge.  
  
"Jor...aaaah!" She yelled out and her orgasm sent me over the edge.  
  
Before we could go for another round there was knocking on the door. We weren't children anymore and had long ago learned to control ourselves. That didn't mean it felt great as I went under the covers and she put on another night gown.  
  
"Yes?" Daenerys asked politely as she opened the door.  
  
The man that came in didn't bother asking for my wife's permission. He looked too mad to bother with that formality. Instead he took a seat by the fire place and looked at us. He was a worn out man that had fought beside me in the War for the Dawn. In those battles he had seemed nearly fearless.  
  
On his face was irritation. His rudeness was to show us exactly how mad he was. He would forgo friendship and civility merely to make us understand his point of view. Daenerys looked at me and I did my best to be stoic. It was a sign to her to not play this man's game.  
  
"What do you need to talk to us about?" Daenerys asked politely. "You are aware I could have you executed for insubordination?"  
  
"You know very well what I need to talk about." The man nearly growled. "I know that if you were to have me executed, we wouldn't be talking. Your husband would have gotten out of bed to defend your honor."  
  
"You were aware about the difficulties." I told the man. "You were aware our daughter is not the easiest person to deal with."  
  
We had gone through so many tutors for our daughter. Sarisa was a girl with a dragon's spirit. She didn't understand there were rules that everyone had to follow. That she wasn't special merely because she was part of the royal family. She would obey myself and Daenerys the majority of the time, but any stranger she would show her disdain to.  
  
"After facing the dead I thought I had fought the toughest battles." The man said with a chuckle. "Little did I know a small girl would be the death of me."  
  
"Sarisa Targaryen is like a dragon." Daenerys replied. "We thought that you were strong enough to tame her."  
  
"She does have your blood, Your Grace, and I fear I am not ready to ride a dragon. Maybe that is a battle I will never win."  
  
While his voice sounded polite, his posture was anything but kind. He was still more than angry about whatever Sarisa had done. She would, again, have to be lectured about the correct ways to act. She was a fearless girl that needed to learn about reality. While there would be no great wars in her time, she could still be targeted due to her political position. Once she became queen she wouldn't be allowed a moment of error.  
  
"Is there anyway we can compensate you?" Daenerys asked.  
  
"My fees will be doubled and I will be paid that income for a year." The man replied.  
  
"So we should empty the royal treasury for your benefit? You will be paid double for the days you have taught, we can afford that much. But there is one stipulation."  
  
"And what is that?"  
  
"You will say nothing bad of my daughter that leads to rebellion. If someone comes to kill her I will blame you."  
  
The man's anger faltered slightly. My queen had two dragons at her disposal. She also had the allies that could help her kill the man if need be. She had helped defeat both Cersei Lannister and the dead. While Daenerys hadn't had a reason to fight, as of late, she still could.  
  
"I will remember." He said and bowed.  
  
He left quickly so as to not test his luck. He wouldn't be able to spend his money if he were locked up or dead. Daenerys looked at me and I knew she was angry. If he hadn't helped fight the dead I wouldn't have defended him. My queen got under the covers and put her head on my chest.  
  
"He shouldn't have acted like that." Daenerys said. "What will people think?"  
  
"They will know you are forgiving to those who help you win." I replied after a moment of thought. "They will also know that you are not frightened under stress. He knew that if I had not liked his presence, he would've been greatly injured or dead."  
  
"They will target you."  
  
"I am a king, my love, being targeted is nothing strange. Any royal family has to be careful of traitors and assassins."  
  
If the man hadn't fought beside me, he wouldn't have been treated so leniently. There had been more than one time that he had kept me from dying. The next time he tried to act rudely, though, it would be as if he were a stranger to me. For a few minutes Daenerys and I remained in silence.  
  
"It would have been amusing to see you fight in the nude." Daenerys said with a chuckle.  
  
"If he survived the encounter, he would have a story to tell." I agreed and smiled. "You do not mess lightly with people who are willing to fight naked."  
  
It was another hour until we got out of bed. Sarisa was with Tyrion who had been in the middle of a very inappropriate story. He looked at us and there was no shame in his eyes. The only emotion there was amusement. He was well aware that none of us would reprimand him. I had tried many years ago but to no avail.  
  
"Mother!" She yelled and jumped into Khaleesi's arms.  
  
Our daughter was very wild at times. Yet in moments like these I couldn't believe that she was so uncontrollable. She appeared like a peaceful child and yet the truth was known to me. After Sarisa was done embracing Daenerys, she ran to me. My arms went around her and picked her up. Her small arms went around my neck.  
  
It had never occurred to me that I would have a child. That hope had died with my first two wives. It had also never occurred to me that Daenerys would get pregnant again. After Sarisa was done embracing me, she went off with one of the maids to get breakfast.  
  
"I heard you lost another tutor." Tyrion said with a chuckle and shake of his head.  
  
"She is a wild one." I replied. "We will go through all of Westeros and Essos before we find one that suits her."  
  
"We might have a chance if we look in Sothoryos."  
  
We started to walk around the Red Keep. Although I had been joking, the possibility that we wouldn't be able to find a suitor always ate away at my mind. Daenerys had gone through her allies to find tutors. When we couldn't find any tutor that way, we had gone through everyone we knew. Or, at least, everyone who had been suggested to us. There were more tutors left but news of the uncontrollable Sarisa had spread.  
  
"Maybe you could tutor our daughter, Tyrion." Daenerys suggested. "She seems to admire and listen to you. You might be the only chance we have at getting a tutor."  
  
"Times must be desperate if you want me to tutor Sarisa." Tyrion replied. "Though it would be an honor to have such a responsibility, I am Hand of the Queen. There are already too many things for me to look after."  
  
"Is that fear I hear in your voice?" I asked.  
  
Tyrion glared at me and then let out a chuckle. Birds were flying and singing their songs. Spring was a time of birth and joy. At least if you were a commoner. Then you wouldn't have to worry about your daughter getting the knowledge to rule. If Sarisa failed then the Six Kingdoms would be weakened.  
  
"Maybe you both should tutor her." Tyrion said. "That's what it will come to if we do not find a tutor for Sarisa."  
  
I had knowledge gained by many years of study. Yet I didn't trust myself to teach my daughter. It would be better if a maester would come down. But after the war there were not enough maesters to go around. A very young one served the Iron Throne. A maester so young that he hadn't fully completed his training.  
  
The dead had taken a toll on the living. They hadn't just destroyed the castles and rulers, they had made society go into chaos. Luckily there had been strong leaders so that after the war there was peace. Those maesters in training that were deemed the wisest were allowed to continue in their training. After the wisest were sufficiently trained the others would be admitted back.  
  
"Maybe we can get Samwell Tarly." I suggested.  
  
"If we are to get a maester I'll suggest waiting until an older one is available." Tyrion replied as if I hadn't said anything. "Right now none of worth are allowed outside the Citadel."  
  
"And what is wrong with Samwell?"  
  
"He has taken up the role as head of his House in Horn Hill. He tends to spend his days with Gilly and his work. Every year he travels to be with his son."  
  
I nodded. Even though the man was more than trustworthy, it wouldn't do to disturb his peace. He had more than earned that right. If not for him the War for the Dawn would've turned out differently. More lives would have been lost. Maybe I could visit him for thoughts of how to teach Sarisa if it came to that.  
  
"I need to go now." Tyrion said with an exaggerated bow. "My duty calls to me."  
  
"He merely wants to get some drinking done before the day truly starts." I said under my breath as he walked away.  
  
Daenerys smiled and nodded. Tyrion was wise and a good fit for Hand of the Queen, but his love for wine had never gone away. Recently he had sanctioned off certain times of day for drinking. Some days could get extremely busy and he had to be preapred for that.  
  
"Do you remember your dream now?" Daenerys asked.  
  
"I will always remember it." I admitted. "There was a being that was ancient and it called out to me."  
  
"Maybe we could have our maester research it?"  
  
"No need for him to be kept busy with silly dreams."  
  
It would be embarrassing for me to take Khaleesi's suggestion. I was the King of the South. I had fought in the War for the Dawn. I had helped guide Daenerys from obscurity to a force to be reckoned with. If a maester were kept busy because I had a bad dream, then my honor would be tainted.  
  
"I know what you're thinking right now." Daenerys sighed.  
  
"Do you?" I asked.  
  
"You didn't have a bad dream. You have never had a nightmare like that in the past. Your dream means something. It must be a vision."  
  
"I am a Mormont. We do not have visions."  
  
"Maybe it isn't a common thing, but I am sure some of your House must have been contacted by the gods."  
  
We looked at each other and then I turned away. Maybe it was a vision. Maybe it was something else. In any case it wasn't something I wanted to think about ever again.


	5. The Little Dragon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jorah Mormont spends time with his daughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know. I know. It's been awhile.
> 
> I've been busy with other things. One day I will be able to devote more times to this fic. I promise.

JORAH MORMONT  
Sarisa Targaryen looked fierce even though she was not yet an adult. Her eyes had a mix of both her father and mother. Though she seemed to be more of her father than her mother. We were in the godswood of the Red Keep. It was a poor imitation of a godswood and my yearning to go North burned in my blood. That was until I looked at my daughter.  
  
"Come on, Father!" Sarisa chuckled before running away again.  
  
"Let an old man catch his breath!" I said and pretended to have trouble breathing. I could rush to her now and end the game, but it was much more enjoyable for the both of us to extend the game. Her footsteps quickly disappeared in the distance before I again resumed the chase with a smile on my face. It didn't matter that she was actually Jon's daughter as she was still the offspring of Khaleesi. And I was bound to anyone with her blood.  
  
"Ha!" Sarisa said with glee when she jumped from behind a tree. "I got you."  
  
"Yes, yes you did." I agreed.  
  
Here before me was the future of House Targaryen. Here was the hope that the House I had once helped destroy could continue. She would go on to be a worthy ruler like her mother before her. At least once she grew out of this childish phase that should have long ago passed. But at least my daughter had time to grow as now was a time of peace. The War for the Dawn had been recent enough that people still yearned to work together. Something that would pass away much too soon.  
  
I started to run away from her and she chased me. I kept my pace slow enough that she wouldn't have any trouble keeping up with me. I could imagine her black hair billowing out behind her as her short legs pounded the ground beneath her. Sarisa would one day become a fierce queen, but for now, she was merely a girl with nothing to worry about. One day she would have the fate of Westeros on her shoulders but now she couldn't understand the world.  
  
Sarisa stopped and I turned around. My eyes followed her to the two dragons flying overhead. One was green and the other black. Rhaegal and Drogon had both survived the horrific war. Hopefully the smaller one would find a rider one day. Jon had Targaryen blood in him and should've taken Rhaegal. But he was too much of a Northerner to do so. That was something I could respect.  
  
"Will I have a dragon one day?" Sarisa asked.  
  
"Maybe Rhaegal will allow you to be his rider." I mused. "We have found other eggs and yet they haven't hatched. Something was special about your mother."  
  
What a sacrifice it had been. Drogo and her son had died. It could be that those deaths had been considered sacrifices by the gods. An amusement to them to offer dragons back into the world as long as unneeded blood was spilt. Yet I couldn't remain angry at them when I saw Daenerys' children.  
  
"I want one as big as Drogon." Sarisa said.  
  
"I understand the appeal." I replied and looked back down at her. "Dragons only grow so large if they are free to roam. Drogon left your mother's side for awhile. Hence his stature."  
  
"Why did he return?"  
  
"I've told you the story before."  
  
"But I enjoy hearing it so."  
  
Her childish innocence was enough to break any barrier I might have had. We found a tree to sit under before I started. Sarisa couldn't help but twitch in excitement. She couldn't wait to hear yet another story about her mother.  
  
"Daenerys had exiled me a second time but I needed to win her favor." I started. "The only thing that matters to me in this world is being in service to her. Since there was a fight to be held in her honor, I decided to risk my life for her. Maybe she would be impressed enough to allow me back by her side. Whatever her decision at that moment would've been is something I will never be able to tell. It could be that me helping to rescue her from the Dothraki helped change her mind completely or maybe it was already changed."  
  
"What about Drogon?" My daughter begged.  
  
"You are an impatient one. But yes, to Drogon. Just as the fight was ending the Sons of the Harpy appeared. It was by my spear that your mother was spared. We rushed to the arena to exit how I had entered. But the traitorous group had blocked that way. It seemed like we would die there and I wouldn't allow your mother to die without a fight. When all hope was lost there was the most beautiful sound I have ever heard. Drogon roared with all the fury he was able to. He landed in the arena and rode away with your mother. Without his appearance you would have never been born."  
  
"He returned because Mother called to him?"  
  
"That is the only possible reason. He knew his mother was in trouble and came to her aid. He would've died for her."  
  
"I will do the same for Mother if the situation ever calls for it."  
  
Sarisa didn't know what she was saying. She had never had to contemplate death or think of a cause bigger than herself. It was also perverse thinking of a child dying for her parents. My time would come and she would carry on the line. My children from my first wife had never breathed air and she had died trying to birth the sixth one. Sarisa didn't deserve to die before Daenerys did.  
  
Even though I wanted to reprimand her I couldn't. It was better to have her cultivate her strength now when it was easy to do so. Later she would need all the strength she could muster to rule the Six Kingdoms.  
  
"Sarisa, you know that learning is important." I said. "Especially for the future queen. Yet you keep chasing off one tutor after another. Soon there might not be any willing to teach you."  
  
"One day there will be a maester to teach me." Sarisa argued. "Then I won't have to worry about getting a tutor."  
  
"And when will that be? To become a maester is not an easy task. Nor can one earn the rank in a few simple years. You might be a woman by the time a maester is available."  
  
Sarisa looked away from me and I allowed her to. For one such as she, it would do more harm than good to push my lesson. She would listen only as long as she wanted to. It was delicate work raising a child and I planned to do so correctly. I didn't want to drive her away from me and needed her to learn the right lessons.  
  
"You and Mother aren't going to die soon." Sarisa said and met my gaze. "There are no rebellions and no one would dare kill either of you now."  
  
"We can't always be certain of the future." I reminded her.  
  
I couldn't continue and think of Daenerys dying. There had been many a time in the War for the Dawn where the possibility of me getting news of her death was more than certain. Summer was not the time to entertain the cold thoughts of winter.  
  
"But my tutors are annoying." Sarisa replied angrily. "They act as if they forget who I am. They give me lessons that don't make any sense. Why should I learn long poems? How will that teach me to rule?"  
  
"Teachers teach." I reminded her gently. "There are things that you won't learn unless they tell you. My knowledge only goes so far and I am well aware of my limitations. There are lesson that I couldn't help to teach."  
  
"Like what? You know everything."  
  
"While I am good at tactics, Tyrion Lannister is my superior in that field. While I am a politician, Sansa Stark could easily overpower me in a political battle."  
  
"And how did poems teach you anything?"  
  
"They are a form of recording history from the actual events to how people perceived them."  
  
"Do you know anything about the cowardly Kaari?"  
  
"I think only the maesters know anything of worth about them. All I know is that they were extremely talented in magic and were wiped out by House Targaryen."  
  
With her eyes Sarisa begged me to tell me more and then sighed when it became apparent I couldn't. House Kaari was a mystery that had been forgotten by many. Nowadays it was merely an expletive used by the remaining Targaryens. And, even then, it was not commonly used. My daughter did like to learn about the obscure which made having a wise maester a necessity. Though part of me worried that she would attempt to become a maester herself one day.  
  
"Sarisa, I understand that you don't like your tutors but that doesn't mean you're allowed to treat them with such disrespect." I told her as I got up. "You won't be able to do only the things you enjoy your whole life. Your responsibilities as queen makes that more certain."  
  
"But you get to do what you want." Sarisa argued and started to follow me out of the godswood. "You're able to form the South in anyway you want."  
  
"No, I'm not." I told her. "I have to follow rules like anyone else. While Jon is an ally, his descendants might not be. All deals worked with him are kept with that in mind. I also must make certain to not cause unrest in the South. Once this peace is done then I have to be ever more vigilant."  
  
"It doesn't seem like you have to follow rules."  
  
"You'll find your perceptions change over time, Sarisa."  
  
We were silent as we took in the beauty of the godswood. When I had taken my place as Daenerys' king, my life had changed. What was once closed off had become open to me. These days I experienced more freedom than I had in a long time. My bed was shared with the woman I loved and I was able to help her build her new world. The world she had dreamed of ever since walking out of the pyre unburnt.  
  
There was one point in time when to get back home I had to make a deal with King Robert Baratheon. In my weakness I had agreed to spy on Viserys and Daenerys. But without agreeing to that Khaleesi and I would've never crossed paths. Maybe committing one sin for such beauty had been acceptable.  
  
"When have you had to do something you didn't want?" Sarisa asked.  
  
"Too many things for this mind to count." I replied. "I had to watch as my second wife leave me for another man. I had tainted my very soul for her wellbeing and yet she left me. She preferred riches over a good heart. I had to go into exile when your mother banished me from Meereen."  
  
"But you returned. So you got to do what you wanted."  
  
"The moment she banished me I had to accept my fate and it was only when I had something valuable that I could return."  
  
"You mean when you kidnapped Uncle Tyrion?"  
  
She laughed once I nodded in reply. It had been while traveling through the Doom of Valyria that I had bonded with Tyrion. We had recited a poem together and I realized he was more than an annoyance, he was a smart man. Later I had found out that he would've arrived in Meereen without my help. It hadn't occurred to me to think why he had been in Essos, only that he was.  
  
"Could Tyrion tutor me?" Sarisa asked.  
  
"No," I replied. "He has enough duties with being the Hand of the Queen."  
  
Sarisa nodded but it was as if she didn't really understand what I had said. She, unlike her mother, had grown up in comfort. She didn't yet know the harshness of the world and what one had to do. What one must sometimes endure for the sake of survival. Though Daenerys, herself, had taken a long time to understand the concept of compromise.  
  
My daughter and I walked to her room. We passed by many servants and guards, all of who bowed to us. I bowed my head to show my respect while Sarisa didn't follow suit. I held back a sigh as I realized yet another lesson that would need to be taught to the Targaryen child. Just because someone held a lower station than you didn't mean you could pass them by. In my life I had been Lord of Bear Island, an exiled knight, and King of the South. I had experienced first hand how life could humble you.  
  
I opened the door to her room and she rushed in. It was a large room fit for a future queen. On one end of the room was a fireplace. Something that was unused until the Wintertime. On Bear Island I would have my fireplace burning throughout the year, though more so when winter came. Around its edges were small toys that had been scattered throughout the course of a week.  
  
Her bed was too large for her now but one day she would grow into it. The sheets were black with a red sheen to them. I closed the door behind me and walked over to her bed. I put a hand on the bed and felt its softness. My daughter had known nothing but these sorts of comforts her entire life. How was she to rule if she couldn't truly understand Westeros? Should she spend time with Jon? Could she learn something in the North that she couldn't in the South?  
  
"Father!" Sarisa shouted and I turned to the table.  
  
Beside the table was a bookshelf so that she could spend her days learning and her tutors could have easy access to valuable resources. The table currently held no items except for a small cup of tea that Sarisa was fond of. She sat in one chair while I went in the other.  
  
"Can you stay here today?" Sarisa asked.  
  
"Unless my duty calls." I replied.  
  
"I understand. You can't always do what you want."  
  
Her tone was dismissive. If she picked up any of my lecture today that was a good thing. She had time to learn and embrace the truth of the world. In the meantime she drank her tea and we talked. Unlike earlier our conversation was full of jesting and when she laughed I smiled. This child was not of my loins but I couldn't tell that right now. I doubted she was disappointed that her other father wasn't here.  
  
A short time passed and she started playing with her toys. I sat in my chair and just watched her. Even though she asked for me to join, there was never an opening that lasted more than a minute. I turned my head to see Khaleesi enter the room. She stood behind me and looked at our daughter. She looked at the next queen of the Iron Throne.  
  
I felt one of her hands squeeze my shoulder. She was worried as was her right. If Sarisa continued to drive off every tutor, the South could quickly devolve into chaos. For now the South was kept peaceful because its rulers were smart enough to navigate through every pitfall. Daenerys and myself depended on Tyrion, but we didn't use him as a crutch. We used him to understand things we hadn't thought of. If Sarisa remained ignorant of the world then it would be her hand or king who ruled the South, not her.  
  
"Sarisa," Daenerys said. "Your Father and I have some things we need to discuss."  
  
"Can't they wait?" Sarisa asked.  
  
"No, but we will be back later."  
  
"Will you be back soon?"  
  
"As soon as we can."  
  
Sarisa nodded and we left the room. Now by my daughter's chambers was Maridos Foren, a former slave turned servant to Daenerys. When he was granted freedom due to my queen's insistence on freeing slaves, he eventually made his way to Westeros. He was shy of nineteen years old and had an eye for my daughter. If he were of more prestigious background and not in the Queensguard, an arranged marriage between him and Sarisa would've been formed.  
  
"If he lays a hand on Sarisa-" Daenerys whispered as we walked away.  
  
"He won't have hands." I replied. "He is much too shy to do more than look at her."  
  
"You mean like how you were with me? I wished you had touched me sooner than you did. Maybe even with Drogo feet away?"  
  
"It would've been a good way to die with my cock deep inside you. Your moans muffled in my mouth."  
  
"I was serious with Sarisa, we do have things to do. After we go over a list of more possible suitors, we can do something else before we return to our daughter."  
  
We smiled at each other and we were soon at our chambers. On her desk was a scroll full of different names. From the poor handwriting I could tell it was Daenerys who had written the list. The people mentioned went from those I hadn't heard of to those whose names I barely recalled hearing. With so many failures we weren't likely to get any famous tutors. Until a good number of maesters had been trained, it wasn't certain that even our own could give Sarisa the education she needed.  
  
"Maybe Bronn knows someone." Daenerys said with a groan. "What else do we have to lose?"  
  
"We shouldn't give up hope yet." I said and sat down at the desk. "Has Tyrion gone over this list yet?"  
  
"I was hoping to get your opinions before asking my Hand."  
  
"There is no name that I remember clearly. There is not much help I can give."  
  
Daenerys let out a loud sigh. I could tell the signs of her impatience. She didn't trust my opinion more than his, she just wanted to get this problem solved. It was up to me to keep her calm and collected. That was my job as both husband and king.


	6. A Reluctant Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon Stark wants Arya Stark to be his queen. However, Arya is against the idea.

**JON STARK**  
I took my sister's, my cousin's, face in my hands. My mouth enveloped hers as her hands pressed against my chest. A heat was in our bodies that managed to push away the cold northern wind. She pushed me up against my door and I gasped.  
  
"Arya." I breathed.  
  
The utter loss of control made her smile and I returned it. She had blossomed into a beautiful woman after the war. Her tits were lovely, though not many men had tried to woo her. That was mostly because not many were able to see her as I did. She wouldn't let them.  
  
I tried to bend down and kiss her neck, but she pushed my head back up. With her other hand she slowly took off my clothing. Each time I felt her finger brush against my bare skin it became harder not to let out a moan. The moment I was naked she knelt in front of me and took my cock in her mouth.  
  
My eyes closed tightly on their own accord. Arya had become more than talented with the use of her tongue. With only a few movements I was yelling out and grabbing the door behind me. I managed to look at her and smiled. She had managed to take her clothes off while still giving me what we both wanted.  
  
"Ju..sss...aaa..." I moaned. "Aaaah..."  
  
Arya took my cock out of her mouth just as my body started to quiver. She leaned back as my cum went onto her tits and started to drip down. I usually managed to control myself. I usually managed to be respectable like my father before me. But when my cousin had my seed dripping down, there was no control to be had.  
  
I knelt down before her and kissed her tits. Her breathing increased every time I used my tongue to lick myself off her. Her hand went through my hair and pushed my face closer to her.  
  
"Oooh..." Arya moaned as I gently bit her nipple. "Yess..."  
  
As I sucked her tits she allowed me to position her on the floor. She was on her back and I was over her. I kissed her neck and the nails that dug into my back told me what she wanted. What her body needed at this moment.  
  
I ran my hand up her leg until I could feel the heat of her cunt. She shivered as my fingers neared it. I leaned my head down and kissed it. It was only supposed to be a gentle kiss before my cock entered her. But my plan went awry as the smell and taste took control of me.  
  
I began to eat her out and lifted her hips to give myself a better way to get at her. Within a minute my love cried out in pleasure as she came. The new rush of scents and tastes made me keep going. Her hands grabbed my head to push me further into her.  
  
After yet another orgasm, I took my position over her and she kissed me. Each kiss begging me to fuck her now. So I obliged by going slowly into her. Before I would've done so to allow her to grow comfortable with the size of my cock. Nowadays she was well enough acquainted with my dick. Going slowly made her squirm underneath me which caused my body to heat up.  
  
It was difficult to keep up the slow rhythm as all I wanted was to go quickly as possible. But my sister's moans were so beautiful that the torment was worth it. Eventually my lust overcame me and I went quicker. We kissed each other as she urged me on.  
  
I picked her up and cleared off the table with a wave of my arm. Papers and books went crashing onto the floor. The mess didn't matter as Arya wrapped her legs around my waist so my cock would go further in.  
  
"Jooo...nnnn..." Arya moaned. "Har...er..."  
  
"Ye...sss...aaa..." I replied.  
  
I went hard enough that the small table began to shake. We kissed and she bit my lower lip. Her eyes were glazed over and I felt my eyes must look the same. Our humanity had left us. Our bodies shivered as one and we came.  
  
I took one of her nipples between my fingers and squeezed. A soft moan escaped her lips and I knew there was still enough energy left in her body. She put a hand over mine and I exited her.  
  
"It's strange." Arya said and sat down on my bed. "Not the lovemaking, the fact that the fighting is over."  
  
"I know." I replied. "It's much harder recovering from the war than it is fighting it."  
  
"At least you kept the North's independence."  
  
I had been fine with Daenerys leaving me. I hadn't been feeling in love with her before she had stated her decision. Now I hadn't dishonored Robb's sacrifice and was able to share my bed with the woman I loved. The only bad part was that I had never seen Sarisa. I had never watched my daughter grow up. One day I would have to make a deal with Daenerys to have our daughter visit Winterfell for a little while. I wanted to see my blo-  
  
I gasped as Arya started to jerk me off. We kissed each other and I ran my fingers down her back. She was distracting me and I didn't mind. If those dark thoughts started to overtake me then the North would be lost. Before I came she directed me to lie on my back.  
  
She took her place over me and bent so her tits were close to my face. Each time I tried to bite one, she lifted her chest away from my reach. A growl formed in my throat and she laughed. The moment she started to ride me thoughts of her tits left my mind. There was something unique in the way she fucked me. Something that Ygritte could never do.  
  
I came and my body yearned to come again. It tried and begged, but I didn't have the energy to. We shared one final kiss before she got off of me.  
  
Only my eyes moved to follow Arya's movements. This was always the hardest part of our meetings. While fucking I could put reality out of my mind. But once my body calmed down the harsh light of day made it impossible to believe any illusions.  
  
"The offer still stands." I said and tried to keep the begging out of my voice.  
  
My sister, lover, and cousin scoffed. There was no one else I wanted to have by my side. Many had come to offer themselves to me but none seemed worthy to share my bed, much less to share the responsibility of ruling the North. Only Arya had caught my eye. Yet unlike other suitors she had no interest in becoming Queen of the North.  
  
"I am no lady." Arya said once she finished getting dressed. "I do not find enjoyment in having dresses or commanding others. I'd much rather be in the mist of battle. I'd rather ride Nymeria across the North and make sure no enemies dare think of causing problems."  
  
"There hasn't been a rebellion since Daenerys Targaryen overthrew Cersei Lannister." I pointed out. "You won't find the battles you want in the North."  
  
"Anything is better than sitting in Winterfell. You're the only thing here that matters to me anymore."  
  
For a moment her eyes reflected all the hurt and loss that haunted her still. She had had a purpose when seeking revenge and when fighting the dead. Afterwards she had only her own thoughts and nightmares that wouldn't let go. When she slept with me she would sometimes cry out. We had talked about them at first and then had stopped. It hurt both of us too much to continue with honesty.  
  
"Sansa is a much better queen than me." Arya continued. "She likes dresses and can stand the boredom. She can stay in the same place for months."  
  
"You're afraid, I understand that." I replied. "It wasn't easy for me to adapt to people trusting me. I did, though."  
  
It had been strange to have people trusting in me. I had been raised a bastard and no one cared about me. There had been nothing that my family expected me to live up to. Except for Father who had been one of the few people to know who I really was. If Lyanna and Rhaegar had lived how would I have changed? Arya was of the opinion that I would still have the same nobility while Jorah wasn't certain.  
  
"You were always a king." Arya countered. "You always had the need to protect people. You would always do what was necessary to protect those you cared about."  
  
"You do care about people." I replied.  
  
"Not in the same way. I couldn't go beyond my comforts to do more than seek revenge."  
  
"Even if Sansa interested me, you know why I can't have her be my queen."  
  
Instead of replying, she was silent. I got dressed as we avoided each other's gaze. Sansa had married Gendry Baratheon. The union was a sound political maunevar to make sure House Baratheon rose again and was loyal to House Stark. For now both of our Houses were allies, but that could change in the future. It had taken some wise words from Davos for me to understand. It wasn't that the concept was impossible to understand, but I knew how much it'd hurt Arya.  
  
Both loved each other but both knew their lives weren't supposed to intersect that way. Arya was much too wild to settle down now and Gendry needed someone to ground him in his new position. It had hurt her and him. From all accounts he had settled into his role as Lord Baratheon and taken quickly to the Twins as his new home.  
  
"You could've stopped Sansa." Arya said quietly once I had finished getting dressed. "You could've-"  
  
"I couldn't." I replied. "You wouldn't have been happy being a Lady."  
  
"Are you sure that's the only reason?"  
  
My sister walked to me and I leaned my head down to meet her lips. After I looked into her eyes I saw confusion there. Was she more happy with me than him? Had she secretly hoped that Gendry would marry someone else? All I knew was that a part of me had agreed with Sansa just so my sister would be mine. At least as much as anyone could lay a claim to her.  
  
"Why can't our lives be like before?" Arya said. "We've won a war and it's like it never stopped."  
  
"I don't know." I replied and sat on the edge of my bed. "I sometimes feel that it would be better if I had died during the war. Politics doesn't suit me and yet if I give it up then the North would be in chaos."  
  
"Your heart is too kind."  
  
Arya stood in front of me and the wind blew her hair softly across her face. The wildness in her eyes would never go away nor would the kindness inside. Years from now she would find a place to call home and I only hoped it would be with me.  
  
"You should find someone else." Arya said. "I will never be able to be a queen."  
  
"A better suitor is possible just as much as the Kaari rising from the dead." I retorted.  
  
"You've been keeping in contact with Daenerys."  
  
"I have a daughter in the South."  
  
The correspondence I had with my former lover could stray from being formal. I had never heard of House Kaari but she had. The only thing I knew about it now were the phrases Daenerys would sometimes use when she was frustrated. Kaari seemed to be a curse word and it made me wonder who this hated House really was.  
  
"Do you still love her?" Arya asked.  
  
"No," I replied. "I don't know what I was thinking. She is a good friend but we are too different to ever be anything more."  
  
Daenerys had deserved everything she had earned, but her ferocity could never compliment my own demeanor. It was Jorah who had been able to do what I could not. He was different from her and yet the same. I belonged in the North with Arya.  
  
"I don't know how anyone can live in the South." I said and walked to my door. "I might have Targaryen blood, but I could never ride a dragon or embrace the heat."  
  
With one glance at Arya, I opened the door and we walked through Winterfell. It was spring and yet there was a chill in the air. It was comforting as it reminded us that another winter had passed without the White Walkers coming back. One day it would come to pass that the creatures would be myth and no sign of their existence would exist. Someone else would worry about their contributions being lost to time, but not me. All I cared was that the dead were gone.  
  
My lover didn't seem overly concerned with the state of Winterfell. I knew in her mind as long as it still stood, there was nothing to worry about. Yet I also knew if it ever needed help, she would come racing back atop her direwolf.  
  
"Bronn made a hard bargain." Arya said with a faint smile on her lips. "He wanted Storm's End which meant Gendry couldn't get his inheritance."  
  
"I think that's why Bronn insisted on Storm's End." I replied with a chuckle.  
  
"It annoyed him that Gendry didn't care."  
  
We both had to chuckle at that one. Bronn had been ready to cause a little bit of chaos and then had found Gendry to be oblivious of the joke. As a man raised as a bastard, the fact a title had been given to me was more important than anything else. Unlike him, I had been raised to consider Winterfell home while his upbringing hadn't made him think the same about Storm's End.  
  
I breathed in the air and smelled flowers that were close to blooming. Every Spring since the War for the Dawn had been celebrated with exotic fruits and flowers. My guards had made sure to be more vigilant during this time. There was always the fear that someone might try to kill me under the guise of giving me a gift. It was a strange way to think as no one would take that effort with a bastard.  
  
Arya and I exited the castle where our direwolves raced towards us. Both Ghost and Nymeria were as big as horses now. The latter's pack had deserted her once she had decided to spend most days in or around Winterfell.  
  
We mounted our direwolves at the same time. I pressed my face into Ghost's fur and was thankful it no longer felt odd to ride him. It felt like the most natural thing in the world. Arya looked as if she thought about racing away again and I worried she would. I wanted to spend all my days with her but knew that was just a fantasy. At least for now.  
  
Ghost let out a soft growl as I raised my head and my sister shook her head. She had merely gotten on Nymeria and waited for me to lead. Sometimes it felt as if she and her direwolf were the same person. One able to be wild and the other cursed with restraints. She didn't need to pet her direwolf as they were the same. Or maybe I was insane. I was, after all, breaking Stark tradition by sleeping with a woman raised as my sister.  
  
"What does the King of the North wish to do today?" Arya asked playfully.  
  
"I don't know." I replied.  
  
Nymeria ran off and I went after her. Ghost's paws crashed into the ground and pushed his body forward. I didn't know what to do for today so racing my cousin wasn't taking up time. Besides that, it was fun. It was exciting to not be a king for a few hours. It was exhilarating to feel the wind ripping at my face.  
  
"You're getting slower!" Arya said with a laugh.  
  
"You say that now!" I retorted as Ghost was just a few feet behind Nymeria.  
  
"Bloody hells!"  
  
I could see a few people stop to look at what their king was doing. I would have adjusted my posture but I wasn't going to let Arya win. After this race I could win back their respect, but for now I just wanted to be alive. The image of a burning sword entered my thoughts as I came up to Nymeria's side. What? No matter for now. Just a random image.  
  
Arya darted to the right and into the castle. I grimaced and felt like reprimanding her. Outside its walls there was a good chance we wouldn't run into anyone. Inside, though, there were enough people to cause problems.  
  
"To the Godswood!" I shouted. "Until then, slow down!"  
  
"Yes, Father!" Arya teased.  
  
I looked at my people and made a list of everything that should be focused on for the day. I remembered lists from past days and what I hadn't been able to get done then. By the time we reached the Godswood, I had finalized everything that the King of the North should work on for the day.  
  
Nymeria started to run again and I followed. The finish line was when one of us decided to give up. Neither of us wanted that. Near the end of the race Arya started to change her strategy. She tried scaring me but Ghost held steady.  
  
"You win." We both said at the same time and then laughed.  
  
"You better go to work now." Arya said.  
  
"Are you going to stay or leave?" I asked.  
  
"I will tell you when I figure it out. Maybe I will decide to settle down."  
  
"You will be an old lady when that happens."  
  
Instead of focusing on the morose feelings threatening to overwhelm me, I walked away and allowed Arya to do what she would.


	7. An Old Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bronn encounters a mysterious figure one night.

**BRONN**  
  
"Ahhh..." I growled as I came.  
  
Beneath me my wife screamed in ecstasy at the top of her lungs. She was more beautiful than many women in Westeros. After being given Storm's End I had my pick of women. So many were interested in me because of who I was. Of the life I could offer them. The woman withering in pleasure beneath me was the one I wanted the most. She was fine with my mistresses as long as I fucked her with the same intensity as when we first met.  
  
I pulled out and thought of seeking sleep now. But tonight, like most nights, I was restless and not even a heated fuck could calm my body.  
  
"You are the hardest man to please." My wife chuckled.  
  
"That's why you wanted me, Jayne." I teased as I got dressed.  
  
"I wanted you for your money."  
  
"As I recall you said something different that night."  
  
"I would've said anything to you."  
  
We both laughed at that. I had gotten involved with the Lannisters when Tyrion needed someone to defend him. That one choice had made my life spiral out of control for awhile. I was even knighted at one point for my 'good deeds'. Every time I helped that fucking family there was just more trouble. Having a castle and wife became a fantasy I appeased myself with. What was I supposed to do? Side with that bitch Cersei Lannister? She hadn't even had the decency to die at the end.  
  
"You better have gotten me a child this time." Jayne said and watched me. "Or are you saving them for your whores?"  
  
"You will get pregnant again." I promised her after I got dressed. "You will bear a strong boy."  
  
I gave her a soft kiss on the lips before I started walking around. My feet walked while my mind wandered. Very faintly did I notice the hallways I walked through and servants that passed me by. Most nights, like tonight, I was restless but didn't know why. It was possible part of me still wanted to go on those bloody adventures. My life was relaxing after all the effort but it still felt as if something were missing.  
  
No use trying to give credence to those thoughts. My present and future were with my wife and castle. No need to get into the wider world every again. Though being Lord of Storm's End meant I had to pay attention to what King Jorah Mormont and Queen Daenerys Targaryen were doing. There were duties that I had to endure every so often. The idiots had the good sense to leave me alone most of the time, luckily enough.  
  
While Jon Stark was still an acquaintance, he was not my ruler. Him and Daenerys had made an agreement. Unbelievably their deal had worked out. Neither side had tried to undermine the deal. No one had tried to attack the other. No one had tried to find Cersei to help her establish another reign. This was a time of peace but it couldn't last. War always broke out. Hopefully I wouldn't be called on this time. I had done my work.  
  
The waves could be heard even though I couldn't see them. Their sound should have calmed me enough to go to sleep. Yet still I walked around Storm's End in a vain attempt to find rest. This uneasiness had become a routine, but tonight was different. Would I be tasked with fighting another war? Would I find a way to fall asleep next to my adoring wife? Or was my fate to be to walk this castle until my dying days?  
  
Tyrion would laugh at those questions. He might even be surprised that those thoughts came from me. There hadn't been many opportunities for me to meet with him. He had his duties as Hand of the Queen which meant he stayed in King's Landing. At least for the most part. I had few enough responsibilities here that I could visit more often than I did. I feared if I did travel too often some cunt would think to get me involved with another conflict. After all it had merely been because I had defended the Imp in one fight that my life had gotten complicated for awhile.  
  
Yet if I hadn't help Tyrion then Storm's End would be someone else's and I a mere sellsword with no worth. While I could always find a woman for a good enough price, now I didn't have to pay. They came to me because of my wealth and the stories I could tell. Well, just enough of a story to get them naked. Usually I didn't have to force myself through an entire tale before words became useless.  
  
This life of luxury was worth the years of pain. So why did I walk around for hours most nights? Why couldn't I just find sleep? Did I really yearn for my days of past adventures? That was pure insanity. It must be the fact I kept expecting things to go wrong. I kept expecting a large rebellion to pull me back into the battlefield. That Cersei would return from her exile in Essos to rain havoc upon Westeros. That Drogon or Rhaegal would burn up the countryside. This would cause many to be called upon to calm the masses.  
  
Those were more pleasant ideas than longing for the chaotic yesterdays. I liked being able to drink and fuck on my own terms. Not to be limited by who was fighting who at any given time. The only question that plagued Westeros in the present was the location of Jaime Lannister. It was presumed he was alive. While he had not been my favorite Lannister, I still cared for his safety. Like me he deserved rest but he was probably too stupid to find peace.  
  
I leaned against a wall and closed my eyes. This was enough of a walk. My wife didn't mind these walks, but she had her limit as did every woman. I would lie in my bed and hours would pass before I drifted to sleep. At least Jayne would be in my arms as I lay awake. She was comforting even when her legs were closed.  
  
My eyes were suddenly drawn to a woman. Though that word did not explain why I stopped and stared at her. She held herself like her flesh was merely a mask hiding a storm. No person I had met held herself in such a way. Though one could be forgiven for passing her over as she seemed too small to cause any problem.  
  
Her eyes were green but not a shade I had ever seen except in the Battle of the Blackwater. A few times I swore I saw them burning but then the illusion faded. Or could this beauty truly hold fire in her eyes?  
  
The other thing about her appearance that hinted at a wild nature was her hair. The red had subdued strands of gold. When the torch light hit her hair just right it appeared as if her hair had flames on it.  
  
She was a destructive force of nature, I was sure of it. Yet her classical beauty drew me to her. Her tits were the perfect size, large but not excessive. Skin that was white like the moon and not a blemish on her. My cock hardened and it took all my control to remember the danger she had first shown.  
  
"Ser Bronn?" The woman asked.  
  
Her voice as sweet as summer and as deadly as war. Each of her steps appeared meticulously planned but also made without thought. She seamlessly changed her footsteps to imitate a regular woman's once she realized the tension in my muscles.  
  
"How does a beauty such as yourself know me?" I asked calmly but felt as if she could feel my nervous arousal.  
  
"By pure accident." She replied. "And it is only by necessity I meet you again."  
  
"You're going to have to be clearer."  
  
"You wouldn't believe me if I started with the truth. If it hadn't happened to me, I would call myself insane."  
  
I leaned against the wall to make myself feel comfortable. I didn't know whether to run from or get closer to her. I wondered if I should seek her embrace or think only of my wife's arms. While she was being fucking cryptic, a part of me knew she was telling the truth. No matter how hard to understand that truth was.  
  
"I like the sea." She said with a faint smile. "It reminds me of more pleasant times. But everything good must end."  
  
"Who the fuck are you to tell me that I will get involved in any scheme?" I asked angrily. "I am perfectly comfortable with my peaceful existence."  
  
"If you adore your existence, why are you walking around now?"  
  
She said it as a simple fact. She did not indicate what her opinion on the matter was. That made me angrier as she didn't have the decency to tell me what she meant. It took me a moment to realize the subtleties in her voice and facial expression. She wanted me to realize this life had bored me as of late.  
  
"How do you know me?" I asked.  
  
"That will come soon." She replied.  
  
"But not where someone will overhear us?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
I had already deduced this woman was dangerous. She might be one of the most dangerous people I had ever encountered. She didn't speak like anyone else I had ever met. If a wild animal could speak, it would talk like her. Yet to find answers I would have to risk my life by not having someone nearby.  
  
"You don't want to give up your safety." The woman said. "If you must, have two guards close by but not in range to hear anything."  
  
"Why the secrecy?" I asked. "Who are you running from?"  
  
"I'm not running from, I'm running to. I need your help."  
  
"There are others you could ask. Others who would be interested."  
  
"Possibly, but I can't trust them. Others care about creating their place in the world, you've left adventure behind long ago. You still long for the past, but you're in no rush to leave Storm's End. If there is anyone I can trust not to get involved in Westerosi politics, it is you."  
  
"You must be in a lot of fucking trouble."  
  
The woman said nothing to my rhetorical statement. By the fact she didn't want someone who was involved with the constant scheming of Westerosi politics, I felt some comfort in knowing that her request would keep me safe in my castle. A castle I had risked too much for. Much too much.  
  
"Why should I trust you?" I asked.  
  
"You shouldn't." The woman replied with a shrug. "A stranger asking you for help in the middle of the night is not one to trust. Yet you have not tried to attack me. You haven't even cried out for help."  
  
"Would that make any difference?"  
  
"I only kill when there is a reason. There isn't a reason to kill you."  
  
"I've done awful stuff in my past. I'm sure you can come up with a reason."  
  
"I know you have. But I am not here to be the judge of your life. Maybe someday in the future that will be my part to play, but not now. Now I only need information and, in exchange, I'll tell you who I am."  
  
It was an intriguing offer. If the woman was lying, this would be the last thing I ever did. But what was my life nowadays? Living in unending comforts while the world turned around me. Nearly every night spent wandering my castle for the hint of peace. I didn't want to die and yet I couldn't avoid risk. There had to be some excitement in my life for me to be truly happy. And the whore variety had lost its appeal.  
  
"There are the maesters in Old Town if you need information." I retorted.  
  
"They would find my questions odd." She replied. "And I don't intend to stay here longer than I need to. Westeros is not the place where I should be and I'll only act against logic if need be. If there is something giving me a reason to stay."  
  
This woman didn't consider Westeros to be her home. Yet the way she said the word made me believe there was something strange going on. The living had had to flee Winterfell before being able to win against the Night King. That had been strange and yet this woman's words promised her story to be odder than the dead.  
  
"Let's get to the bloody beach." I said and found two guards to watch over me.  
  
As we walked I didn't imagine the guards to be much help. It didn't matter if the woman was skilled or not, I didn't trust the skills of the guards. Of course they would do their best to protect me, but that might not be enough. At least a sword was at my side and my hands were still strong enough to wield it. Not unless my hair fell off would I think of using my weapon purely for show.  
  
The woman's grace was more noticeable the longer she walked. It was as if she already knew the terrain, though it wouldn't surprise me if it was her first time here. With no torches to grace the thin blonde strands in her hair, her hair was like dark blood. I could imagine her being in battle with the blood of her enemies soaking into her hair. I wonder what her battle cry sounded like. I wondered how she would moan if I fucked her. Those ideas were much better dreamed about later. Not when I might be walking into a trap.  
  
The beach was small but large enough for the guards to be out of hearing distance. The woman gave a signal and a tall man came from the shadows. His face was covered by a mask that hid the entirety of his head.  
  
"My name is Rin Kaari." The woman said. "The man is my husband Jorah Kaari. He changed his last name as it makes living in some realities easier."  
  
"Jorah Kaari?" I asked. "You're not telling me that is Jorah Mormont? I hate to tell you, but the bloody king is in King's Landing."  
  
"That Jorah is with Daenerys. This one isn't."  
  
Briefly the man took off his mask just enough so that I could see his face. The movement was quick but I was able to tell the truth of the woman's words. My blood froze as the impossibility of it was about to break my mind. Rin very well could have visited Storm's End but hadn't visited this Storm's End. She had met me before, just not this version of me.  
  
"You get used to it." Jorah said in the voice I was used to.  
  
"How long did it take you?" I asked but the man didn't answer.  
  
This is why Rin hadn't wanted to be overheard. She knew the rumors would spread far enough to cause curious eyes to look. If everyone thought she was just a woman and he just a man then no one would care.  
  
"How did we meet?" I asked. "The other version of me, I mean."  
  
"I landed on Westeros ahead of Daenerys Targaryen's army." She replied. "Due to my pregnancy I risked giving myself up. You were attracted to me from the first. During my torture at King's Landing you gave me a way out from being raped. You fucked me until I had a child."  
  
I could imagine doing that. Any excuse to feel myself in her. My cock hardened more at the thought. At least one version of me had enjoyed her. One version? I shivered at the thought of an endless army of me throughout different versions of Westeros. With all the control inside of me, my face showed none of the horrors my mind was feeling. But Rin seemed like she knew. That no matter my mask, she could see beneath it.  
  
"How did you come here?" I asked and kept the fear out of my voice.  
  
"That is a long story." Rin began. "If you need me to explain more later, I will. My mother died before I was a year old and I was raised by a pack of Direwolves. When they got rabies I had to kill them. My journey eventually lead me to Old Valyria where I became a Stone Man. With my own innate Kaari abilities I was able to retain my mind. It was with the help of my dragon and an Unsullied attack that lead me to being cured fully. I rescued Daenerys Targaryen and eventually got involved with her conquest."  
  
"It didn't end with her alive, I take it."  
  
"No, but that...that will take some time to explain. The moment I fucked Jorah I started to live in two realities at once. The other one involved a disease that had ravaged the entire populace. They called it the T-Virus and the infected zombies. I won the wars in both realities. Jorah and myself gave our Westeros two hundred years of peace. Then we decided for our people to truly prosper, that our remaining years should be exploring other realities so our people wouldn't continue to lean on us."  
  
There was much Rin wasn't telling me. But I could understand why. My mind was trying to comprehend the truth of other versions of Westeros. Of the fact this young woman was centuries old. Later I would get the full story from her no matter how long it took. I wanted to know all I could about her.  
  
"If you are so old and powerful, why can't you get your own fucking information?" I asked.  
  
"I am not all powerful." Rin explained gently. "Sometimes I have to depend on mundane methods. Would you be willing to give us information on this version of Westeros and shelter until we decide our next move?"  
  
"As long as you don't get me messed up in your meddling."  
  
While part of me had noble intentions, another wanted to see if Rin would bed me. If any of her feelings for the...the other me still existed.

**Author's Note:**

> Any comments should be positive criticism, positive constructive criticism, or negative constructive criticism.
> 
> I want to be given some reason to continue writing or ways to improve my writing.


End file.
